heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Movie (2016)
The Angry Birds Movie is a 2016 American 3D CGI-animated action-adventure comedy movie adaptation on the Angry Birds series of video games and was released in theaters in 3D & REAL D 3D May 20, 2016. The film is presented by Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation, CGI-animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks, and financed by Rovio Entertainment. In Finland (Where Angry Birds was originally created), it was distributed by Sony Pictures. It was released on Digital HD July 29, 2016 and Blu-Ray/DVD August 16, 2016. Plot Bird Island is an island inhabited by flightless birds. Red is running through the forest in a hurry to get somewhere with a wooden egg. Red is revealed to be a reclusive, grumpy red bird outcast prone to hissy fits. He is a clown whose job is to entertain newly hatched birds. After failing his latest client because of his temper, he is sent to bird court where the honorable Judge Peckinpah, who stands on another bird named Cyrus and covers him with a robe, sentences Red to anger management class. The class is taught by Matilda who was an angry bird herself. Among the birds in the class are Chuck, a fast yellow bird who caused problems with a bird cop, Bomb, a gentle black bird who tends to literally explode whenever he gets surprised or upset, and Terence, a giant red bird who only growls. The class fails to improve Red's attitude and he attacks a sign made by Chuck. One day, while taking the class, Red and the other birds in his class are informed by Stella that "Something's coming!" to the island, which turns out to be a large boat. A pig named Leonard and his smaller assistant, Ross, The Freckled Pig, arrive from the boat and say they are from Piggy Island. Leonard greets the birds and claims to be a peaceful explorer and brings offerings of friendship. They are immediately accepted on the island, as more and more pigs begin to arrive at the island, without hesitation from the birds, except Red. Eventually, the pigs adjust to society. After Red asks Leonard if he's actually an explorer, why the pigs are still on the island, and why more are coming. Peckinpah informs Red to steer clear of the pigs, refusing to believe his accusations about the pigs. He recruits Chuck and Bomb to help him find Mighty Eagle, a giant eagle who is said to be the protector of the island, and the only bird that can fly. After searching for a few days, they find his "Lake of Wisdom" on top of Bird Mountain and discover the Mighty Eagle. As Red attempts to tell Mighty about his suspicions about the pigs, the Mighty Eagle is revealed to be a lazy, boastful retired bird, who hasn't flown in years. Angry with Mighty, Red and his friends leave after Red sees the pigs planting TNT around the island and they discover that Red's suspicion of the pigs was correct as they are stealing the birds' eggs while the residents are distracted by a party started by the pigs far from the village. After discovering that the pigs are stealing every egg on the island, Red and Bomb attempt to retrieve the eggs while Chuck runs to alert the rest of the island's residents about the theft-in-progress. Red and Bomb fail to stop the pigs, who leave in their boat and in the process, the TNT destroys the village. When the birds arrive on the beach the following morning, Peckinpah apologizes to Red for not listening to him. Seeing the depressed birds, Red rallies them to let their anger loose for once, and set sail for Piggy Island in order to retrieve the stolen eggs. The birds construct a boat from the supplies left behind by the pigs, set sail and eventually land on Piggy Island. The pigs are revealed to live in a walled city, with a giant castle in the center. After Red sees a painting of Leonard wearing a crown by the castle entrance, he realizes that Leonard is the pigs' king, and that the eggs are most likely in the castle. Using the giant slingshot, the birds attack the pigs by slinging birds such as Hal and Bubbles at them, but fail to reach the castle. Red, Chuck, and Bomb make it to the castle, and find that the eggs are in a boiler room to be cooked and eaten by the pigs. The trio manage to enter when Chuck defeats the guards. Before they can save the eggs, Red is captured by "Leonard", who reveals his real name "King Mudbeard" and threatens to boil Red. Chuck and Bomb manage to enter the room, and Mighty Eagle flies in (having seen the conflict from Bird Island and deciding to help, having felt guilty after Red had earlier told him he used to look up to him) and tries to carry the eggs out. As the birds escape, a blue egg falls out, making its way back into the castle. Deciding to risk his life, Red goes to save the egg from Leonard and eventually floods the castle with the boiling liquid the pigs were using to cook the eggs. Red outsmarts Leonard and takes back the egg, leaving the King and the entire pig island to be destroyed with TNT in the castle basement that the pigs had used during their heist, taking refuge in the giant overturned pot the eggs were going to be cooked in. After the explosion, the birds mourn the "loss" of Red, but he emerges with the egg (which has hatched, revealing three blue birds) and is hailed a hero. When approached by Mighty Eagle, the giant bird claims that he isn't really lazy and made Red, Chuck And Bomb lose faith in him to teach them to find faith in themselves. Later, the birds appear to give Mighty Eagle all the credit for the egg rescue, Red humbly takes it in stride. However, he discovers that the birds have rebuilt his house as a sign of gratitude and Red decides that it would be better in life to be part of a community. During the credits, it is revealed that some of the pigs have survived, while Leonard is hatching a new plan to steal the eggs. In a mid-credits scene, Jay, Jake, and Jim use the slingshot to launch themselves out to sea. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red **Aidan McGraw and Kallan Holley as Young Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *Bill Hader as Leonard/King Mudbeard *Peter Dinklage as the Mighty Eagle *Kate McKinnon as Stella and Eva *Sean Penn as Terence *Tony Hale as Ross, Mime and Cyrus *Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah *Blake Shelton as Earl *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Ian Hecox as Bubbles *Charli XCX as Willow *Tituss Burgess as Photog *Billy Eichner as Chef Pig and Phillip *Hannibal Buress as Edward *Ike Barinholtz as Tiny *Max Charles as Bobby *Jillian Bell as Helene and Yoga Instructor *Cristela Alonzo as Shirley *Danielle Brooks as Monica, Olive *Romeo Santos as Early Bird *Geoffrey Arend as Day Care Teacher Bird *Ava Acres as Timothy *Alex Borstein as Sophie Bird and Peggy Bird *Josh Robert Thompson as Brad Bird and Dane the Saxophone Bird *Fred Tatasciore as Monty Pig *John Cohen as Johnny Bird *Clay Kaytis as Clayton the Waiter Bird *Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig *Chris Miller as Construction Pig *Mike Mitchell as Newspaper Pig *Catherine Winder as Billy the Sign Videos THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE - Official Theatrical Trailer (HD) Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films